Suspension
by Soul Krosis
Summary: Superboy is put on temporary suspension. How will he cure the boredom?


A.N. Just a little somthing I did after watching an episode of Young Justice.

"Sit this one out? Why?" Conner asked.

"Because, Superboy. Untill you can can controll your anger we dont need you on any missions. Its too risky." Nightwing replied.

"Risky?"

"Yes. Risky." Nightwing put his hand on superboy's shoulder.

"Look, Conner if it were up to me you would be on this mission as well. But Batman asked for you personally." Conner's stomach dropped. Knowing nothing good ever comes from talking to Batman.

"Did he tell you why?" He asked nervously.

"No. Just that he didnt want you on this mission and he wanted to speak to you."

"Nightwing, lets go!" Called out one of the voices from the bio-ship.

"Good luck." Conner said reluctantly.

"Same to you." Said Nightwing. Nodding as he disappeared with the cloaking of the ship. The only thing worse than a talk from Batman was the training sessions with Black Canary. He walked to the main room of the mountain to see Batman standing at the main computer looking as mysterious as he always does. As if Superboy's nerves weren't already rattled enough. He walked up and put his hands in his pockets trying to keep his tough guy composure. As if it mattered to Batman.

"Im sure your wondering why I didnt have you join Nightwing and the others on this mission." The dark knight said as he turned to the half kryptonian. Superboy simply nodded as be removed his hands from his pockets.

"It's mainly due to your most recent mission." Conner remembered that mission all to well. The objective was to apprehend a possible suspect who could get them information on the Light.

"I dont see what the big deal is. We got our man. He told us what we needed to know." Conner said proudly. Batman narrowed his eyes through his cowl.

"After you beat him within an inch if his life. He was an ordinary human, Superboy. Not a villain-"

"Well if they're associated with light than they're a villain in my book."

The half kryptonian said abruptly cutting off Batman.

"Which is exactly why im putting you on temporary suspension. That goes for missions and training." Superboy clenched his fists in anger. He wanted to lunge at the caped crusader but he knew that would only make things worse for him.

"Suspension!? Do I look like some stupid high school kid to you!"

"And while on suspension you are not permitted to leave the mountain."

"Now im grounded!? Are you freakin' kidding me!" Superboy stomped his foot making a serious dent in the metal floor.

"Throwing a tantrum wont make the suspension go by any faster." Batman said as he exited the room.

All he could do was sit there and wait for the others to get back from their mission. He went into the area next to the kitchen where the couch was. He rested his elbow on the arm of the couch and held his head up by his fist. In the distance he heard footsteps. It wasn't hard with his super hearing.

_~Are they back from their mission already?~_ He got up hoping that it was them. Instead he was met with a red metallic body and an expressionless face.

"Red Tornado?" He said to himself. "I thought I was the only one here." The red robot stopped immediately In front of him.

"Superboy." The robot said showing no emotion as usual. "Batman has asked me to oversee you while you are on your temporary suspension." The half kryptonian clenched his fists even tighter than before.

"Now I have a baby-sitter! How could this get any worse!" He screamed as he punched the wall next to Red Tornado. The sound of tiny bits of plaster echoed throughout the kitchen as he moved his hand from the broken wall. The red robot simply stared with the same blank expression.

"Im going for a walk." Superboy said as calmly as I could.

"I am afraid I can not let you do that." Tornado said moving in front of him. Conner looked at him and narrowed his eyes with anger.

"And who's going to stop me?" Tornado didnt budge or show any fear seeing as that he's a robot.

"Batman has given me the authority to stop you from breaking you suspension. If force is necessary it will be implemented." Superboy saw it as a way to kill the boredom. It would have been the most fun he'd have all day. Not really fully thinking of the consequences. He formed the fist in his hand and prepared himself to lunge at the red robot. He took a step back and shot himself forward. Tornado simply stepped to the left and avoided it. Superboy threw several jabs at the Tornado who avoided each one. The robot put his hand on superboy's chest and repelled him with his wind capabilities. He was sent flying into a nearby wall of the mountain base. He jumped from the indent of himself in the wall and slammed his fist to the ground. With a loud grunt he charged at Tornado holding a fist in front of him.

"Please restrain yourself, Superboy. I do not wish to harm you." Said the robot holding out an open palm. The half kryptonian picked up speed in his charge but to no avail. Red Tornado created a cyclone of wind bigger than Superboy's body, trapping and sending him back into the same wall but with more force. He fell to the ground somewhat catching himself with his left arm. Red Tornado walked closer to the downed half kryptonian and extended a hand to help him up. He accepted the help and got back on his feet.

"I believe this is what Batman and Nightwing were implying when they spoke of your anger issues." He put his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"Yeah. Probably." He made his way back to the kitchen, sat down, and waited for the others to return.


End file.
